


Aces and Queens

by dorkstone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Newt Scamander, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, newtina, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstone/pseuds/dorkstone
Summary: Set about several weeks after COG.Newt has been struggling with his sexuality for a long time. And he finds that he really likes Tina. But how to tell her, without destroying their blooming relationship?





	Aces and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I love Newt, and I love Tina, and I love them together.

Newt knew about his secret. He knew what it entailed, and he knew it was impossible to fight.

And yet, he tried.

Newt Scamander was not attracted to women in the traditional sense. He could see their beauty, and their charming personalities, but when other men spoke of a woman’s sexiness, he only finding himself nodding along to be included.

Not that he cared about being included. But, it’s difficult to be an outcast for everything.

Besides, it was animal naturel; it’s a way to bring new life into existence. To be blunt – he SHOULD want to have sex, to further his family tree and even enjoy himself. The only problem was he didn’t.

At first, he thought he hadn’t met the right girl. Then Leta Lestrange came into his life and stole his heart, but he still didn’t feel the way he should. He tried so hard to feel sexually about her, but he couldn’t find it in himself.

Of course, she was later swept off her feet by his brother, and while Newt’s heart was broken, he was slightly relieved. She was a fierce witch, one that was considered sexy by many. She wanted to love and to be loved in all forms, and if Newt couldn’t provide her with everything she desired, he hoped that his brother could.

For years, he was content with caring for his creatures and nothing more. His heart still ached from time to time about what could have been with Leta, but his work kept him distracted and happy until it was just a bittersweet memory.

Which leads to his current predicament.

Tina Goldstein, the best witch he’d ever seen and the only Auror that wasn’t a stuck-up snob, had been staying with him for the past few weeks while she worked with the Ministry of Magic. There were still loose ends to tie up after Gridelwald’s devastating rally in Paris, and as a survivor and a talented Auror, she was needed.

And, not that she would admit it, but it wasn’t a good idea for her to go home right away. She would be all alone in an apartment filled with too many memories, and Newt did not think that was a good idea. Isolation and grieving were two things that did not mix well.

In their time together, the pair had gotten closer to each other. Newt found that when she brushed his hand with hers, or they sat with their shoulders touching, he actually enjoyed it. He still wasn’t the biggest fan of closeness, but he found that he was most comfortable with Tina.

Nothing like hard times to bring people together.

But one night, he and Tina were having tea on the couch in the living room, talking about her day at the Ministry.

“Can’t people take a day off from causing trouble?” she was saying. “If it’s not Grinelwald, it’s one of his followers, and if it’s not one of them, it’s some halfwit who thinks he’s the next Merlin!” Tina took another sip of her tea.

Newt nodded in sympathy. Upon remembering his promise from New York, Newt sprang off the couch. “Would you excuse me a minute?”

Eyes wide, Tina replied, “Sure.”

In haste, Newt sprinted up the stairs to his room to retrieve a parcel that had been buried under rubbish on his dresser. “Here we are,” he whispered to himself upon unearthing it.

Nearly flying back down the stairs again, he extended it to a surprised Tina, who took it hesitantly. “What is this?”

As she started to cautiously tear the brown paper, Newt started to ramble, scratching the back of his head. “Well – it’s – I know you said in your letters that you had already purchased a copy, but – I, uh, I made you a promise. It’s-”

“It’s amazing!” she interrupted, holding a slightly tattered, ink stained, scribbled-in copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she pounced on him with a tight hug.

At first, he was stiff, but then he relaxed into the hug and hugged her back. “It’s the original copy, too.”

Tina pushed back suddenly. “I can’t accept this! Don’t you want it? What if you need it?” she interrogated.

“I want you to have it. I think my notes will enhance your reading experience. Besides, I already know everything in there.”

Paging through the book as though it would break, she smiled again. “Newt, I can’t thank you enough.”

With a shrug, Newt replied, “No need to thank me. I did promise you; I only wish I could have given it to you sooner.”

When she looked up at him with eyes full of love, he felt his breath hitch and his heart pound. Slowly, the pair shifted closer to each other, until they were nearly nose to nose. Newt forgot how to breathe as he stared into her beautiful salamander eyes.

Then, their lips collided. Fireworks went off in the back of Newt’s head as they stayed connected, bodies slowly leaning into each other. Her hands found their way to his hair, while his hands held her sides. When they both came up for air, Newt could only say, “Wow.”

They weren’t separate for long, quickly rejoining lips, this time with much more intensity and passion. Tina took control of the kiss after a few seconds, pushing Newt onto the couch and following soon after. There, she straddled his waist, now kissing his jaw and down his neck while he nuzzled her ear.

Their lips rejoined and Tina ran her tongue across Newt’s lips, which he parted for her. Tongues clashing and hands roaming, the pair found themselves unable to stop.

Looking for more, Tina began to unbutton Newt’s shirt from the top down, kissing the newfound skin. Though his body was enjoying it, he knew what usually came next, and he went stiff under her soft lips and wandering fingers.

Noticing immediately, Tina stopped. “What’s the matter?”

Ashamed, Newt’s eyes looked everywhere but her expectant face. He swallowed once, twice, trying to find the right words. This was not the time to mess up. “I – I’m sorry. I don’t want to go any further.”

Her face changed into one of understanding. “Oh. Are you waiting for marriage?” she asked, as if expecting that to be the answer.

Maybe he should have said yes. That would have been easier to explain. But he really did love her, and he wanted to be completely honest with her. Face hot, he shook his head vigorously, still not making eye contact. “No, that’s not – that’s not it.” Still looking for words, he paused. Finally finding some, he did make eye contact. “I love you.”

Surprised, Tina crawled off of his lap to sit onto the couch next to him. “I-I love you too. But what’s this really about?”

“I love you so much. You the most beautiful, talented, amazing person I have ever met.” He meant every word. “But – you see, I – well – I’m not… sexually attracted.”

“To me?” She looked hurt.

Newt immediately tried to comfort her. “No, not just you. To anyone. I… don’t feel sexual attraction like you do.”

Head slightly cocked in confusion, Tina repeated his words, trying to wrap her brain around their meaning. “You don’t feel sexual attraction. Why not?”

Avoiding her gaze, he rambled, “It’s not something I can turn off and on. I’ve studied animals of all kinds for years, and I know sex is a natural part of life, but – but I can’t find it in me to be sexually attracted to anyone. I really wish I could be attracted that way to you, but I can’t – I’m not-”

“I think I get it,” Tina said. Guiding his face back to look at her, she smiled. “I should have asked if you were comfortable before pouncing on you like that. I’m sorry.”

“I should apologize too, for making you think you were inadequate or that I don’t love you. You know I’m not the best with my words.”

Tina chuckled. “I know, and that’s one of the reasons I love you.” A slight blush creeped onto her face as she said, “Can I kiss you?”

With a nod, Newt leaned forward to meet her halfway. Slower this time, Tina caught his lips with hers for the second time that night, this kiss filled with love and acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first romance fic.  
> If you want to learn more about asexuality, I highly recommend this cite: http://www.whatisasexuality.com/  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
